Race Wars
by AnimeGamer
Summary: What if the Cardcaptor crew lived in America? Well, let's just say going to a school between a ghetto and a suburb is not a good idea. Anyway, R+R.
1. The Day of Fights

**_Race Wars_**  
**_The day of fights_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
----------------------  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
"Here." A 16 year old boy with Brown hair said.  
  
"So, are you 'in' Syaoran?" The boy next to him asked.  
"No. I'm not going to get involved with your gang. I told you that already." Syaoran said.  
"Come on, your Asian, just like all of us. Your going to have to fight anyway, this school is ready to go, and I wanna back up my friends. Besides, we gotta show dominance, we are the majority in this school." The boy said.  
"Then go ahead and back them up, but im not going to get myself into what your going to get in." Syaoran said as he stood up and started work on Chemistry.  
  
_What if...the cast of Card Captors lived in America? This is what could happen if they were came to live here._  
  
"Sakura!" A voice rang out.  
"Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
"I think we better not be around here." Tomoyo said worriedly.  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
Suddenly, not to far off, a guy of asian descent was being pushed by an black person. Suddenly, masses of Asians and Blacks were jumping in, fighting each other. The poor security wasnt strong enough to keep the fights at bay. The school bell rang, trying to get onlookers to get away from the fight, but it didnt work, and it kept ringing periodcally.   
  
"Hey you! Why are you trying to mess with me, huh?" A hispanic girl suddenly said as she shoved Sakura into Tomoyo.   
"Why did you have to shove my friend?" Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura up.   
  
Suddenly, the two girls were on each other, and a ring of spectators rushed over to this fight. Suddenly, a couple other girls came in, with fists flying and feet smashing other people, in which now Sakura was thrown into the middle of. Suddenly, A boy managed to grab her and carry her to safety. He sat her down on a nearby bench.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked, suddenly recognizing the person that saved her.  
"Hmm?" The boy asked back.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Syaoran asked.  
"It's me, Sakura! Sakura Kinamoto!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Unfortunately, before Syaoran got a chance to reply, a group of white guys decided to jump Syaoran. They quickly grabbed Syaoran and pushed him down to the ground and started to kick him while he is down.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, about to jump in and try to get Syaoran out of there, when suddenly, another group of boys, all asians, jumped in and started to beat back the white boys. Quickly, Sakura got to Syaoran, and helped Syaoran, who had bruises all over him, over to Mr. Navarro's room.   
  
"Thanks Sakura. I didnt manage to catch what you said." Syaoran said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"You remember me?"  
"We grew up in Japan, been some odd years since I saw you. When did you get here?" Syaoran asked.  
"Just 2 months after you left, my family and Tomoyo's moved to America. And now, were here. Anyway, how did you learn English?" Sakura asked.  
"I live in Hong Kong. The British used to own Hong Kong, so most of everyone there knows who to speak Chinese and English. I have an added bonus of knowing Japanese as well."  
"Oh yeah. When did you get here?"  
"I arrived about 2 weeks before we had to register, I had to go the make up day."  
"Oh, anyway, what the hell is happening?"  
"Basically, its a race war. The asian guys have been trying to get me to join them, but I refused. I thought it wouldn't happen, but now..."  
"Close and lock the door!" Mr Navarro said as a student closed and locked the door.  
"Why are we locking the door?" Another student asked.  
"So the fight outside doesnt spread in here. Dont even open the door!" Mr Navarro said.  
"Man, I never seen this school so violent." Sakura said.  
"You can blame blueprint for that. Stupid Superattendent is forcing out school to pay for more teachers, taking pay from security. What your seeing is basically everyone taking advantage of that fact." A student answered.  
"Say, what's your name?" Syaoran asked.  
"My name is John. Anyway, are you okay, those guys who beat you up gave you a pretty bad number."   
"I think he'll be okay, I just need some bandages and wrap." Sakura said.  
"I got some. Here." Mr. Navarro said as he gave Sakura a box of medical supplies.  
"Man, this school is getting crazy." Syaoran said, as a couple bangs against the windows of the room indicated another beating.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I know, your asking, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!" Basically, this is what is almost exactly happening at my school right now. It's not LA, but it's pretty close. (San Diego,CA actually.) Anyway, our school has just experienced 5 fights in one day, and about 7 total for this short 3 day week. That's just our school alone, even the local Jr. High are having fights, and I know this since I live nearby. Basically, for the majority of the fights, it's two gangs fighting each other, and this is based on that. So you'll see more of what really does happen when gangs fight each other, with some S+S caught in the mix. Also, I'll be adding friends too, and I'm going to try to stay close to how my friends are actually like in this story. Okay, that about sums it up. Expect gang fights, guns, ravers, racers, cars, and of course the most important element, S+S.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	2. The Day of Aftermath

**_Race Wars_**  
**_The Day of Aftermath_**  
_By AnimeGamer  
  
-----------_-------  
  
"The Mayans belived there is a cycle of war and peace..." The History teacher said. She wasnt paying attention though...and paid for it.  
  
_What if...the cast of Card Captors lived in America? This is what could happen if they were came to live here._  
  
"Okay Ms. Kinamoto, what did I just say?" Mr. Eastridge asked.  
  
"Uh...um..."  
  
"Okay, stand up and read from where we are at. We are on page 483 at the paragraph beginning with 'the Europeans invaded...'"   
  
Sakura groans as she stands up and reads, then sits down. She then looks outside, where two boys were cleaning up the area in front of the classroom. Suddenly, after a short burst of yelling, one of the boy's grabs the trashcan and throws it at the other boy, just narrowly missing the intended target. Almost instantly, everyone was looking outside, and heading toward the windows. Mr. Eastridge quickly ran outside to break the fight.   
  
*****************  
  
"That's the 6th fight we had in 2 days. There are masses of Po-Po's everywhere." A girl said next to her toward her friend. The bell rang to indicate the end of 2nd period. Sakura got her backpack and walked out the room and headed toward her next class. Suddenly, a guy shoves Sakura from behind, ramming her into the wall. Sakura quickly recovered and turned around to see a Hispanic, with his girlfriend, the one that picked a fight with Tomoyo.  
  
"Why are you messin' with my girl huh!?" The boy yells out and shoves Sakura into the wall again, causing Sakura's head to experience whiplash.  
  
"I said, why are you messin' with my girl!!?" The boy was about to shove Sakura into the wall again when suddenly a familier boy walked between the Hispanic boy and Sakura and shoved him into the ground.  
  
"Hey, get of my friend." Syaoran exclaimed, and gave him a stare. Suddenly, teams of cops started to come toward them.  
  
"You better watch your back boy! I got my eye on you!" The boy said as he and his girlfriend head to their next class.  
  
"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he just then noticed that the boy managed to shove Sakura into the wall still and she was out like a light.  
  
***************  
  
Sakura fluttered her eyes as she awoke. She looked over to her right, and the nurse was right there.  
  
"Are you okay hon? A boy carried you in here, and I had to give him a pass so he can return to class."   
  
"Yeah, I have to thank him sometime." Sakura said.  
  
"So, mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Sakura explains what happened just before she got knocked out.  
  
"I see. Well, I was afraid it was going to happen again. It was 5 years ago since we had a Race war, and now it's going to happen again."  
  
"Race War?"  
  
"Yes, a war basically with Asians Vs. Blacks Vs. Whites Vs. Hispanics. It always comes back every 5 years."   
  
"What happened the last time, and who won that one?"  
  
"Everyone came to their senses after about 10 deaths. It was sad as no one really won. Even though the Asians have the majority population here, with 40%, they are also the most resented."   
  
"So is that why everyone wants a piece of me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Especially so if your the most popular girl in school."  
  
"Oh man, I just have to be the head cheerleader in my Junior year." Sakura said as she stood up.  
  
"Well, try to get yourself and your friends out of this nonsense fighting." The nurse said as she wrote the pass back to class.  
  
**************  
  
"Man, ARS is going to go after LNL for what they have been doing to Sakura." A student said as Syaoran walked by.   
  
'This is getting out of hand. I gotta talk to Sakura, at least.' Syaoran thought to himself as he was heading to 4th Period, of course, another fight broke out. He couldn't give a care now about the fighting, he was already sick of it. It was something else that got his attention.  
  
"You bitch! I dont let bitches like you beating up my friends!" A familier voice yelled.  
  
'Could that be-?' Syaoran turned himself toward the fight, to see Tomoyo breaking though the circle of spectators and ramming a girl's face into a pole. Suddenly, lots of Hispanic girls came to aid their friend, as well as other Asian girls to back Tomoyo. Suddenly, the same Hispanic guy who was picking on Sakura came from behind his girlfriend and was about to unleash a punch, if it were not for Eriol, who easily blocked the punch and threw out a knee into the gut of the guy.   
  
'Eriol!' Syaoran exclaimed, and suddenly, Syaoran saw the mass of Hispanics coming to aid their friends. Syaoran quickly ran over to Eriol and broke the now two fighting guys.  
  
"Eriol, now is not the time, lets go, you dont get back yet." Syaoran said as the two guys and the asian girls left.  
  
***************  
  
"You got to be kidding me. I could've handled them." Eriol said.  
  
"You would handle three before you hit the ground and kick you while you are down." Syaoran said, as suddenly outside, a 'Kiss the Sidewalk' attack was being done. (I dont even want to get into detail of that.)   
  
"So what, you know LNL are going to after Sakura." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"I know. I'm keeping an eye on her, just in case they do decide to go after her. Those 'Latino N Latinas' arent getting a finger on Sakura now." Syaoran stated.  
  
"You really like her huh?" Eriol said, throwing Syaoran of subject.  
  
"It's not like that Eriol. We're just friends. It's not like I was all over her or she was all over me when we met yesterday." Syaoran said.  
  
"True, but I did hear you confessed your feelings to her back at Japan." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll go talk to my hookup with ARS, so that they can get your back." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Thanks man, but you didnt-" Eriol cut himself off as Syaoran left the room to eat lunch.  
  
*****************  
  
Lunch went smooth, but the school looked more segregated than before. The 4 groups keeping to their side of campus. Sakura sat down on one of the seats at the small Amphitheater and ate. Suddenly, she felt Syaoran's presence, and Syaoran sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Hey. How are things?" Syaoran asked.  
"Things are fine now." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was about to say something else, but stopped himself. They both just sat in silence, looking at the area in front of them.   
  
'C'mon, say something! Think of something, anything.' Syaoran thought in his head.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura got up. Syaoran followed suit as walked next to her.  
  
"Hey be careful. As much as you may want to get out of this fighting, your a target because of your accomplishments here." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know, I heard that from Tomoyo and all the 'Asian Raver Society' girls. Syaoran, are you going to be there if they come after me again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course. I dont want to back out of a vow I had just a few days after I met you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Vow?"  
"Yup, I vowed to protect you, though I never made that apparent. Basically Kero always kept me angry so I was never happy around you when he was there."   
  
"Hey, I heard my name!" Kero said from Sakura's backpack as he stuck his head out.  
  
"Kero-san!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her voice down.  
"Hey, I need to get out of the house once in a while."  
"Kero-san, you never change, your still a stuffed animal also."  
"What! The brat is here!"   
"Hey, look whos talking!"  
"Shut up slit eyes!"   
"Whatever, fake teddy bear."   
"Guys, stop. I know you two miss each other, but keep it down." Sakura said.  
"Do not!" Kero exclaimed.  
"Anyway, just be careful when you walk around also."   
"Yeah."  
  
****BRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG****  
  
******************  
  
"Man, you couldnt even throw a punch at lunch, there were so many cops, I thought they brought down the entire department." A boy said.  
"No kidding." Syaoran replied as he and his friends walked to the drop-off/pick-up area. Suddenly, a Hispanic boy, the same one that attacked Sakura, shoved Syaoran into his friends.  
  
"Hey boy! I'm gonna send ya south of tha borda' of ya know what I mean." The boy said, as he threw a punch, which Syaoran easily blocked. Suddenly, masses of cops were around them pulling the Hispanic boy away from Syaoran.  
  
"I'm gonna get you! Your dead! No one messes with LNL!!"   
  
"Geez, what is his problem?"  
"His problem with me is that im protecting Sakura. And you know LNL are trying to get to her for some stupid reason."  
"Why are you protecting her anyway, you barely know her."  
"Actually, that is not true, I knew her since I was 10, back when I was at Japan."  
"Oh, so your childhood lovers?"  
"No, more like childhood friends."  
"Oh? I thought you two were a couple already. I can see it now, you two even have the same first initial!"  
"You can write on a tree, 'S+S'!" Another boy said.  
"C'mon you guys, get off it. We are just good friends, that's all.   
  
"EVERYONE OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS NOW!!!!" The vice principal yelled out, and escorted everyone outside the school chain link gates, basically, out of the parking lot and the school entirely.  
  
"Man, their really cracking down." Another friend said.  
"No kidding." Syaoran said as they walked to the nearest friendly house.  
  
---------------------  
  
Someone made a point that this isnt like their city, but hey, all cities are different, and so they have different ways. Actually, my school is between a ghetto and a suburban neighborhood. Anyway, I dont know how far im going to take this series (I might keep it down to four, but that number may go up.) Anyway, like my last long story, it's going to be in multiple series, and it maybe longer than my last story as well, if I dont cramp up in my head anyway. It's not like I wanna stay on a gang topic for the rest of the story you know. Also, some suggestion's on the names of the other two gangs, (You know, the white gang and the black gang). If you didnt catch what LNL and ARS means, it's Latino N Latina's and Asian Raver Society, respectively. So give me your thoughts, whatever it may be, flames are accepted.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	3. The Day of No School

** Disclaimer**   
This story is not recommended for those who have a problem with racial issues, and for those who do not like violent actions and crimes. You have been forewarned.  
  
I also do not own anything associated to Card Captors.  
--------------------**_  
Race Wars_**  
The Day of No School  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------  
  
"Finally, the weekend. Maybe I could just sleep in today." Syaoran said to himself at his aunt's house. Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
"Or maybe not..." Syaoran said as he got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" A cheery voice said over the phone.  
"Hey Sakura. What's poppin?" Syaoran said, trying to get used to the slang language used around school still.  
"I'm going to the school football game, and after that, im heading over to eat some Chinese, wanna come?"  
"And watch our 3-10 football team? Maybe not...I'll join you when you go out for Chinese though."  
"Sure! We'll come pick you up after the game."   
"Artye, who's driving anyway?"  
"Eriol, he just passed his 6 month waiting period so now who can take anyone he wants anywhere."  
"'Kay, I'll be ready then."  
"I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, peace out."  
"Late Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone. He just leaves his hand on the phone, when his aunt comes in.  
  
"Li, are you okay, your blushing." His aunt pointed out.  
"It's nothing, I'm gonna get ready to leave." Syaoran said as he left, leaving his dumbfounded aunt in the room.  
  
_What if...the cast of Card Captors lived in America? This is what could happen if they were came to live here._  
  
"Hey Sakura, are you okay, you've been in that trance ever since we left the game." Tomoyo said.  
"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about stuff. Like what might happen to the football team now. They were nearly at each other's throats, and we lost really badly."  
"I know, 0-56 is not a great score." Eriol said as his Black MR2 pulled up in front of Syaoran's house, and gave two honks, and Syaoran came out the front door. He walked over to the car and got in. Sakura looked out her window, keeping her blushing face away from sight.  
  
The four arrived at the Chinese resterant, which is more of a all-you-can-eat buffet. So the four got their food, and started eating. Tomoyo whispered something to Eriol, and the two got up and sat at a seperate table. It was only Sakura and Syaoran now, looking across from each other.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...Never mind."  
"Hmm? What were you goin' to ask?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Say, how did you get tangled with ARS anyway?"  
"It more happened they found me, and saw I was a good fighter. I always said no in any offer for me to join them, but they still back me up anyway."  
"I see...Syaoran, arent you at all worried about what could happen to you? They might see you as an obstacle to get to me."   
"Of course not Sakura. I can take care of myself versus all these thugs out there. I just want to be there to protect you if your attacked."   
"Thanks Syaoran. It's reassuring to know that your protecting me."  
"Yeah..." Syaoran said, looking away, blushing.  
  
Sakura caught this, but she was dumbfounded. 'Why is he blushing? I never seen him flustered like this.'  
  
"Im sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking about some stuff."  
"That's okay Syaoran-kun. Whatever your thinking is making you blush."  
"Really?" Syaoran said looking at Sakura.  
  
This got Sakura blushing, and now both of them looked away, only for both of them to look at Tomoyo and Eriol at the other table, looking back at them. So they quickly just looked down.  
  
"Eriol, they like each other so much but they are so dense that they dont see it." Tomoyo said.  
"Well, it's hard to admit feelings, like it was for you and I."  
"I guess..."  
  
Now Sakura and Syaoran were looking up at the same time, and they froze their faces toward each other, their faces red.  
  
"Sakura...um...I...wanna...well...know if your going to Winterball."   
"Of course I'm. I'll happily go with you."  
"That's great. I wasnt sure I was going, but im now going for sure."  
"Yeah."  
  
They both then fell silent. They all finished eating and all 4 of them walked out the store.  
  
"Syaoran! I'm glad your here, help your aunt and her aching back." His aunt said from a nearby store.  
  
"Sure! Guys, im going to go home with my aunt, I'll see you guys later?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course." Eriol said as he and Sakura and Tomoyo got in the car and drove off.  
  
******************  
  
Syaoran walked over to the living room, after helping his aunt with groceries, and plopped himself on the couch, and turned on the TV, which was the 5 o'clock news. Suddenly, the screen showed a Black MR2, riddled with bullet holes.  
  
"Sa-Sa-Sakura!" He suddenly said. Sakura then showed up on TV.  
  
"We were at a stop light then all of a sudden, another car pulls up and shoots the car up. My friends lucky didnt get hurt badly, thanks to the car, but I'm still scared by the fact I could have got killed." Sakura said on the television.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, and Syaoran immediately went and ran over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Sakura?? Are you okay? You must be really concerned about her if your picking up the phone like that." The voice said on the other side.  
"Sorry. It's just that-"  
"I know, that's why I called. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, at least they didnt get hurt. A certain person is going to get special attention once we get back to school."  
"I know, we got our back."   
"Thanks. Anyway, I have someone to call."  
"Of course."   
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and then picked it up and dialed a number, Sakura's cell phone number.  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Syaoran?"  
"Sakura! Are you okay?"  
"Ye-yeah. Just shaken up."  
"I just heard from the news. Where are you?"  
"Just leaving the police station, heading toward Tomoyo's house."  
"I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, I'll see you there?"  
"Yup. I'll be there as fast I can get there."  
"Okay, bye."   
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and ran over to his car, a Red Toyota Supra. He started the car and headed toward Tomoyo's house.  
  
****************  
  
Sakura just sat on the couch. Eriol aleady went home, not really mad but grateful himself, herself, and Tomoyo were still alive and with no injuries. Suddenly, a knock on the door, and Syaoran came barging in, took off his shoes, and ran over and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Hey, im glad your okay."   
"I'm so scared. Just hold me Syaoran."   
"Of course I will, of course..."  
  
Syaoran was just hugging Sakura, and her hugging back, Sakura just crying in his embrace, her tears forming a small, then big wet spot on his shoulder.  
  
------------------------   
  
Just to note, this story is based on actions at my school, but it doesnt mean that everything I describe is happening at my school. Most of the details are made up, like there really isnt a race war going on at my school...yet. The first part, lunch time was basically a riot, in reality, it was just 4 fights at lunch at my school. So, their are exaggerated details, and most of the stuff after the first part is totally made up. Actually, all the fighting happened Wednesday, and then turkey day yesterday, so hopefully this 4 day weekend will cool down those guys. But the last part was the following day, which was friday, you get me yet?   
  
Anyway, tell me what you think. I've started writing the next part already, and I'll try to include the other two gangs, I've already got the black gang, modeled after Fire Angel's suggestion, they're going to be called the "Black Rough Riders. (BRR)" As to the white gang, I'll think up something. I'll hurry as fast I can to finish the next part quickly. Anyway, R+R, send comments, complements, and flames.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)   
  



	4. The Day of Revenge

**_Race Wars_**  
The Day of Revenge  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------------  
  
'Syaoran...' Sakura thought as she closed her diary, locked it, and put it away and locked the drawer. The diary's lock was only opened by the clow key, as it was a gift from Eriol as Clow-san.   
  
'Why cant I get you out of my mind? I mean, you always wanted me out of the way for everything. Whether it was the clow cards, sports, or...Yue. But I'm over Yue now, and now...you've taken Yue's place in my heart. I want to tell you...demo...'  
  
"Sakura!" Someone yelled out, making Sakura go to her window.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled back as she called her friend. Sakura looked at the time, and quickly dressed and went outside toward school.  
"Hey Sakura."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think some force is behind all this? A clow card perhaps?"  
"I dont think so, I havent detected one for ages, even though I still practice using the cards in my room still, I havent sensed any evil force. Maybe we should bring this up with Syaoran."  
  
_What if...the cast of Card Captors lived in America? This is what could happen if they were came to live here.  
_  
Sakura and Tomoyo were just entering the school when some white girls approached them. Sakura and Tomoyo were about to just go around them, but then they noticed they were surrounded.  
  
"Sakura Kinamoto, I dont know how ya got to be head cheerleader, but I think it's about time to end that." One of the girls said, and then they began to pounce on them, but quickly Sakura and Tomoyo managed to get out of the circle unharmed, but were caught by one of their guy friends. He simply pushed the two back into the circle, when all of a sudden, he got knocked out. Syaoran quickly ran into the crowd and fended off the girls, while the ARS girls quickly came to aid Syaoran and scattered the other group of girls.   
  
"Serve's ya right!" One of the girls said, as Syaoran helped Sakura and Tomoyo up.  
"Security is getting weak huh?" Sakura managed to say, before feeling dizzy, and then fainting in Syaoran's arms.  
  
***************  
  
Sakura came to in the nurse's office, she instantly looked to her left, and there sitting was Syaoran, looking out the window.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, again."  
"Un. Anyway, I've figured out why your such a big target."  
"That is?"  
"The fact your the head cheerleader. Everyone else who is not a cheerleader is jealous of you, and with 3,000+ students here, minus those not involved or are guys, that's still quite a number. How are you managing to to keep the cheer squads together anyway?"  
"I told them that I dont want to be involved in this thing, and that they should also not be involved."  
"Well, the nurse asked me to leave as soon as you woke up. I'll see you around?" Syaoran said as he stood up, but still not looking at Sakura.  
"Un."  
  
***************  
  
"Okay Sakura, I know your worried about what is happening to you, but you come here to learn, right? Okay, stand up and read the paragraph starting with, "The Civil War started..." Mr. Eastridge said.  
  
Sakura quickly read the paragraph, and went to thinking again.  
  
'Syaoran...thanks again. It always seems your saving me.'  
  
***BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG***  
  
"Remember to do pg. 486, 1-5, due tomarrow!" Mr. Eastridge said as the class filed out. As Sakura walked out of the classroom, a group of Latina's began to surround Sakura. Quickly looking for escape, she found a gap in their circle, and ran out of the circle and ran to her next class. The Latina girls were giving chase, when Sakura stopped in the hallway, stuck between a group of White girls and a group of Latina girls.  
  
"Back off ya illegal immigrants! She's ours!"   
"No, you back off before ya face shoved in!"  
  
Almost instantly, a rumble started out, and Sakura quickly got out of there and toward her next class...at full sprint. Unfortunately, the same guy that was messing with her friday was standing in front of the door, and saw Sakura. He immediately went over to her, and Sakura was about to run in the opposite direction when Syaoran stepped between her and him.  
  
"Get outta way es'say, if ya know what's good for ya!"  
"More like the other way around, fucker!"   
  
Almost immediately, Syaoran ran up and uppercutted him in the chin, knocking the guy down. Syaoran went over to the guy, and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Why you shoot up my friend's car huh?" Syaoran said, shaking the guy, who was now filled with fear.  
"I--I--I--I didnt do that! Swear!"   
"That aint good enough." Syaoran said, shoving him against the ground, knocking him out. Sakura quickly ran up to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! Why are you so mad?"  
"I think he is the one who shoot up Eriol's car."  
"He didnt Syaoran. LNL usually drive trucks and pickups, the car that shot us up was a old school type car."  
"Then it's BRR. I should've known that." Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please dont fight more than you really need to."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I cant stand the fact you could get shot."   
"...okay. I'll do that, for you." Syaoran said.  
"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said, hugging him, then going to class. Everyone dispersed, leaving the guy on the ground, who was later picked up by his friends.  
  
**************  
  
"Damn yo! You scared the shit out of them! It was so funny. It looks like LNL has learned their lession about not messin' with you and Sakura, as well as ARS. But you say BRR shot up Eriol's car?"  
"Yeah, after what Sakura told me as that the car is a old school type car, I think so."  
"So why dont we go pound them in?"  
"Cuz' I kinda made a promise to Sakura I wont fight more than I need to."  
"What!? You know you cant uphold that."  
"So?"  
"Well, anyway, since we all know your in love with her, why dont you tell her?"  
"I...wait a minute, where are you getting at?"  
"C'mon, it's all over your face whenever your around her when your not serious, you turn as red as a Tomato."  
"Man...I need to work on that."  
"Well, arent you going to tell her how you feel? Or should we do that?"  
"No way. I guess you want me to tell her now?"  
"Yes. You should."  
  
Syaoran walked out the group, pass by some Latinos, who stayed clear from him, as he walked over to Sakura, who was stilling at a table. Suddenly, a black girl grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her to the ground, and was about to throw a punch. Syaoran quickly ran and covered himself over Sakura, taking the punch. Syaoran then helped Sakura up as suddenly everyone from BRR appeared. ARS quickly got up from where they were at and backed up Syaoran.   
  
"Let's get this quickly over with." The lead guy from BRR said, as he moved to kick Syaoran in the stomach, but Syaoran blocked, and tripped up the guy's other leg, making him fall. Syaoran then turned around and with Sakura and friends left where they were at toward a safer area, ARS blocking BRR so they cant pursue. Syaoran then had Sakura face him. He was about to speak when...  
  
***BBBRRRIIIINNNGGGG***  
  
He silently cursed himself.  
  
"I'll see you later?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah. After school." Sakura replied, as they went to class. Hidden in Sakura's backpack, a stowaway talking stuffed animal thought to himself.  
'I cant put my finger on it, but I somehow sense a evil presence...' Kero thought to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Syaoran asked, just after school.  
"Sure. Lets go over there." Indicating an area where there wasnt anyone around.   
"Sakura, I have to tell you something...I-"  
"Hey! Dont pull so tightly!" A voice said in Sakura's backpack. Sakura opened her bag, and Kero flew out.  
"Kero! I have something important to say you flying stuffed animal!"   
"Shut up brat. Anyway, if it's about what im sensing, then I need to hear this."  
"Sensing? You mean something like a clow card?"  
"Not a card excatly, but something is fishy..."  
"Actually, I agree on you on this one Kero. I mean, these 4 gangs dont have any reason to fight besides over Sakura, and that's because of her status. I think something happened that caused this or is controlling them in a discreet way."  
"It's scary to think every girl in the school could be jealous of me."  
"Well, if what the brat is saying is true, then it must be powerful to control nearly everyone in the school."  
"Lets just hope that we can get this resolved quickly Syaoran."  
"What happened to me? Kerberos! Im the Guardian of the Clow here!"  
"Of course I wont forget you, it's just..."  
  
Syaoran just stared at Sakura, who was sweating, and now looking away, her face as red as a beet. Of course Kero flew over to look at her face, and instantly read her thoughts.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone, I'll fly back to Sakura's house." Kero said as he flew off.  
  
"So...um..." Sakura tried to start, but still trying to keep her red face from looking at Syaoran's, as she drew circles in the dirt with her right foot.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said sternly, putting both of his hands on her shoulders.  
'Look away, dont face him! Look away!' Sakura turned her face toward Syaoran's, and she looked straight into his amber eyes. She brought her right hand over her heart.  
'Why'd you do that! You baka!' Sakura thought to herself.  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said as seriously as he could before he could lose his wits. He drew a big breath, and then hung himself.  
"...Aishiteru." Syaoran simply said, and looked down, away from Sakura's gasping face. Silence.  
'Maybe she doesnt feel the same about me after all, even though it's been almost 5 years.' Syaoran thought, as he turned to walk away.  
"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun. Aishiteru..." Sakura managed to let out, making Syaoran very shocked, and he just looked at her face. Her face was dead serious, her emerald eyes shining and glimmering in the afternoon sun. Syaoran then instantly took her into his arms.  
"The last time I saw you in Japan, you said you loved me, and left before I got to voice my feelings. I thought then you only said that because it was just puppy love. So when I saw you again...I guess I was just tentative about it. Now...my feelings for you are-"  
Syaoran quieted Sakura with his forefinger by placing it on her lips.  
"Just stay in my arms, I just want to hold you."   
"Of course Syaoran, I dont want to leave your side now..."   
  
-------------------  
  
Did the title fool you? Guess not...Anyway, after this, im gonna finish up the short Chrono Cross fic im doing, then I'll start on part 5. I think I should wrap this part of the story up, I cant go on with much of the fighting much longer, im running out of ideas and thoughts. Heres a note on what is to come. Things right now are pretty bad, which means that...well, if you read my writing enough, you'll know what will fill that little '...' void. Also, I tend not to be good at beginnings, I tend to be better at the end when I write, so I'll end the story as best as I can write it. Also, just so everyone knows, though I thought I mentioned it earlier, Sakura and co. are 16, and for those who dont live in California, you cant drive by yourself or with anyone under 25 for the first six months you get your license, which indicates that Eriol is 16 and 1/2 years old. And as of yet, I still dunno what im going to name the white group. Maybe "Crazy White Punks" or "Ku Klux Clan" or something...wait a minute, there already is a "Ku Klux Clan." I hope you guys can come up with something better, anyway, I dunno what Im going to write in the next one, but I will ether make it extremely violent, or mod violent.   
  
As to the ideas for this story, one the first one is based on what is happening at my school, the ones after are based on the "LA" model, you know, the place with over 400 gangs or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story up to this point. R+R please!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	5. The Day of the First Trigger

**_Race Wars_**  
The Day of the First Trigger  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------------  
  
Syaoran was outside his house, on top of a log, practicing with his sword.   
  
"Syaoran!" A voice rang out. This made Syaoran almost fall off, and the log tipped over, but lucky Syaoran managed to jump off and landed on the ground. Unlucky, the log then broke a vase.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran answered back as his girlfriend entered his backyard. (AG: Yes, his girlfriend, where have you been if you havent been reading up to this point?)  
  
She was wearing a tight pink shirt and overalls. She had her hair in two pigtails, and the upper part of the overalls wasnt on Sakura, so Sakura was wearing the overalls like a pair of baggy jeans. All this showed off her really nice features, AKA curves.   
  
"I went around town, but I still really couldn't pinpoint the thing Kero is feeling. I was hoping you can feel it." Sakura asked.  
"No, I cant, it could be from two factors, one, we havent had to use our senses for a long while, and two, whatever it is, it doesnt want us to find it, so it's staying low signature."  
"Yeah, while Kero is still in tune with the magical forces, I havent. Wait! I forgot all about the Sakura Cards, maybe I can get a vision from the cards."  
"But they arent clow cards, let alone the enemy isnt a clow card at all. But it's better then what we have right now."  
"Right."  
  
Sakura placed the cards in a diamond formation.   
"Ancient cards of Clow, give me vision now. Show me if you may, who is standing in my way."   
The cards started to glow, then all of them came out of the book and swirled around Sakura, then they went back into the book. Only one card remained floating. Sakura turned it and it was the Twin card, then it too floated back into the book, and the book closed.  
"What could that mean?" Sakura asked.  
"The Twin card...I dont know." Syaoran said.  
"Well, anyway, lets head to school." Sakura stated.  
"School?" Syaoran gave a blank look.  
"What? Surprised im up so early?"  
"Well, yeah." Syaoran said as he got his backpack and walked to school.   
  
_What if...the cast of Card Captors lived in America? This is what could happen if they were came to live here.  
  
_"Okay, really, try harder!" Kero said, and Sakura and Syaoran tried to home in on what Kero is sensing, but cant.  
"This isnt working Kero." Sakura said as she opened her eyes again.  
"Hmm...hey brat, you got your Lazen board?"  
"Oh yeah, I've totally forgotten about the board, im being an idiot."  
"Dont worry about it." Sakura said hugging him.  
  
The school bells were going off early again during lunch, as another large fight mass gathered, and fights broke out between the 4 rival gangs.   
  
"Everyone go home! Get off school grounds now!" The loud speaker said.  
"Wow, things are really getting bad now." Kero commented as Syaoran and Sakura walked back to Syaoran's house. (Or rather, his aunt's.)   
  
"Say, this is kinda like ol' times, huh?" Syaoran commented, trying to get a conversation started.  
"Yeah, I guess so."   
  
Suddenly, a Black Acura Integra playing a loud techno song pulled up, and the volume went down. The window lowered to reveal Eriol, without his glasses, and a friend of his, Tomoyo was in the back.  
  
"Hey you guys, need a lift?" Eriol asked.  
"Su-"  
"Nah, it's okay. Were just heading to Syaoran's house, no biggie." Sakura answered over Syaoran.  
"Okay, we'll see you guys later?"  
"Yeah."  
  
The Integra drove away, with it's loud techno music blairing once again. It was so loud it was making some windows shake.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Kero said within Sakura's backpack, as Sakura was pulling down the shoulder straps, she let go, and Kero jumped out of her backpack.  
  
"Geez, that stings!"   
"No it doesnt, your a stuffed animal."  
"I'am not a stuffed animal you brat!"  
"Whatever, are we going to find this thing your sensing or are you crying wolf."  
"Look whos talking!"  
"I'd outta-!"  
"Okay you guys, lets get this over with, and try to get along."  
"Yeah. Lets go find this thing." Syaoran said, when suddenly he heard loud screaming.  
"Hey, isnt that...Eriol!"  
"Tomoyo!" The two ran toward where the Integra went, and found it parked on the side of the road, as ARS and BRR were down for the count. LNL was ganging up on something, but it was easily tossing them aside. Suddenly, the white gang, the 'American White Kids' or AWK, appeared, and they had shotguns and the like. They all fired at the thing, but the thing wasnt going down, the waved it's hand, and all of them were down.   
"What is that thing Kero?" Sakura asked.  
"I dont know...wait...no...it cant be, the fire of fury and freedom, Schala." (AG: So it's not original, I dont care!)  
"Schala?" Syaoran repeated. This made Schala look at them. It was like Firey, but more black, had flames for wings, and it has a big black heart over it's chest.   
"How do we stop it?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, Schala threw a nasty flame toward the two, and two rolled away. As Schala threw more flames, Sakura noticed something.  
"Syaoran, did you notice the true color of the flames?"  
"No, why?"  
"If you look closely, it's black!" Syaoran rolled away from another, looking at the color, but didnt notice it.  
"I dont know, are you sure?"  
"Positive!" Sakura said.  
"Well, let me try a--Ah!" Syaoran was hit by a fireball and knocked to the ground.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out as she ran to his side. Schala moved to throw another fireball, but didnt.  
"Syaoran, are you okay?"  
"Yea, just...seal...it...somehow." Syaoran said, trying to get up, but couldnt. Sakura then looked at Schala, Sakura stood up, with new determination, her wand appearing and she took hold of it.   
"Go back to where you came from, Watery, douse this thing!"  
The Watery appeared and tried to hit Schala, but Schala was way to fast, and knocked Watery out, then Watery returned to card form.  
"Power! Shot! Lend me your power!" Sakura yelled out, a green aura appeared around her, and a white aura appeared on the wand.  
"Shot!" Sakura yelled out, firing shots toward Schala, and Schala avoid each one, as she moved closer.  
'She has good command of the cards now...' Syaoran thought. Schala got up to Sakura, and Sakura punched Schala in the face, and knocked Schala down. Sakura then moved to wack Schala in the head with the wand, but it hit something in front of Schala. Schala then turned into a red gem, and suddenly sped quickly and hit Sakura, knocking Sakura down.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura yelled out, Syaoran, still a bit weak, ran over to her and dropped to her side. He noticed the gem trying to get into Sakura's chest, it made a hole in her t-shirt, but more importantly, no blood. Syaoran insticively grabbed the gem.  
"YEOW!!" Syaoran said taking his hand of it, shaking his hand as smoke was coming off his hand. Finally, the gem fully entered Sakura, and the pain receded. Everyone else around Syaoran and Sakura woke up, and got up. All of them started to apologize, as Sakura started to wake up. As soon as Syaoran got Sakura standing, almost every girl in each gang apologized to Sakura, with the exception of the ARS girls. (AG: Cuz' they dont have to!)  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran were walking away, everyone was murmuring. Sakura thought she heard someone say, 'How did she get powers like that?'  
****************  
  
'Man...this has been a long day, first I was fighting this Schala thing, then I get knocked out, and then I have Touya bothering me with this hole in my shirt....' Sakura said as she went up stairs, took off her clothes and went into the shower. She was washing her hair, and moved some strands over from her chest to her back when then she noticed something. In the middle of her chest, was a small, engraving of a heart outline. It looked more like scar. Sakura rubbed her hand over it.  
  
'Oh my god...what is this?' Sakura thought to herself. 'I'd better not show this to anyone...I dont want to worry anyone anyway, dont I?' Sakura said as she continued to wash herself.  
  
****************  
  
"Sire, Schala has been defeated. The one named Sakura has defeated her."  
"Can we manage to take the sould of the one who defeated Schala?"  
"No, our hold on Schala has been destroyed. The advisors say called Sakura is the Clow Card Mistress."   
"Interesting...send forth Serge, the wind of wills and wisdom, to attack, as card captors tend to be annoying."  
"Yes sire. Do you still want us to search for the Triggers?"  
"Yes, continue. Do what is nessacary. Get Schala back, for now she is a wanderer. Find the 4 Triggers of Destiny and bring them to me!"   
"Yes sire!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Okay, so the ending to "Race Wars" Kinda sucks. There was practically no mush in that. Oh well, like I said, I suck with beginnings, and this is the beginning series of what might be now a 4 part series, with 5 parts in series. So it's going to be a little longer than my last long CC/CCS story. Well, anyway, R+R, say whatever you like, and please read the next series. Im thinking the title of "Triggers of Destiny", though that might change as I write, like usual. Well, that's about it.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
--------------------------  
  
[Sakura] Say, can I wear something better than a tight pink shirt and overalls?  
[AnimeGamer] Sure, I'll have you wear a tube top then.  
[Sakura] No! Nothing too revealing!   
[AnimeGamer] Okay, then you can wear two sweaters and 3 pairs of jeans in the sunny San Diego sun.  
[Sakura] AnimeGamer!  
[Syaoran] Make her wear a tank top and bell bottoms!  
[AnimeGamer] Okay, I'll have Sakura wear that the next episode.  
[Sakura] Syaoran! (punches Syaoran in the shoulder)  
[Syaoran] What!? I thought it would look nice on you.  
[Sakura] Sometimes guys are so...so...useless! GRRRRR!!!! (Storms out)  
[AnimeGamer] What's her problem?  
  



End file.
